Supernatural Academy
by MassilvaMikaelson2.0
Summary: De son nom, nous reconnaissons déjà ce qu'est cet établissement, une académie pour le surnaturel, vampires, loups-garous, sorcières, et il y a même des hybrides. Caroline Forbes, l'une des deux seuls hybrides sur terre se trouve être l'une des chanceuses créatures pouvant accéder à ce que cet école pouvait offrir. Sera-t-elle une amie ou une ennemie?
1. Chapitre <1>

PDV DE CAROLINE FORBES:

Cela fait quelques minutes que je me retrouve devant cet établissement, incapable de bouger, je me sens nerveuse, c'est la première fois que Je fréquente une école pour le surnaturel, qui sait ce que Je vais rencontrer à l'intérieur, espérons que le directeur ne soit pas un zombie ou qu'il ait deux tête. Je prends une profonde inspiration, ma démarche est confiante même si à l'intérieur je suis morte de trouille. Je me mets à marcher, je gravis les quelques marches à l'entrée, une gigantesque porte en bois se dresse devant moi, différents motifs et anciennes langues sont inscrites dessus, je l'ouvre, j'entre à l'intérieur, je tourne la tête de gauche à droite à la recherche d'une carte qui pourrait me montrer le chemin à suivre pour que je me rende au Bureau du directeur, je l'aperçois sûr l'un des murs, je m'approche et je détaille chacun des endroits et finis par trouver le chemin, je prends le couloir à ma gauche puis je me retourne à droite et finalement je vois la porte au Fonds du couloir, rouge et solitaire. Dés que je me retrouve devant la porte rouge Je remarque qu'un nom est écrit en lettres grasses et sombres

{ANSEL OWEN}

{BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR}

Je prends mon courage à deux main et Je toque trois fois à la porte.

"Entrez" me dit une voix d'homme.

J'entre à l'intérieur et je regarde autour de moi, la pièce est chaleureuse, Bureau en acajou, certainement vieux de quelques siècles, fenêtres hautes, une petite Bibliothèque dans le coin, et un canapé en cuir noir qui a l'air vraiment confortable; je me concentre sur le proviseur et je le détaille, ses yeux sont bleus flamboyants et semblent gentils,des cheveux noir courts, et il a un sourire aimable aux lévres, cela me réconforte un peu. Il me montre la chaise devant le Bureau et me demande de m'assoire.

'Bonjour, vous devriez être Caroline Forbes?" il me demande. J'hôche la tête en guise de confirmation.

"Je suis Ansel Owen, le directeur de cet école. Comme vous le savez déjà c'est une école pour le surnaturel. Cette école à été créée il y a plus de deux-cents ans, comme tant d'autres à travers le monde. Notre but à nous les dirigeants et professeurs c'est de maintenir la paix entre les créatures surnaturelles et aussi les humains. Comprenez-vous?" Ilajoute. Il me dit toute ces informations avec tant de calme, il a sûrement fais cela toute sa vie.

"Oui"Je lui réponds.

"Et savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici?" Me demande-t-il.

"D'après la lettre que l'établissement m'a envoyé, je suis ici pour suivre des cours sur le surnaturel et tout ce qui est anormal" Dis-je.

"Oui, en partie" Me dit-il.

" En partie?" Je le questionne.

" Oui en partie, vous êtes ici pour apprendre à connaître toute les branches du surnaturel et la plupart de ses secrets mais vous apprendrez également à vous battre et à vous défendre contre les chasseurs et autres créatures surnaturelles qui pourrait vous nuire" Dit-il.

"Maintenant veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît." Il continue.

Je me lève de ma chaise, nous sortons de son Bureau et je le suis à chaque pas qu'il fait, il me montra la cafétéria, la bibliothèque, la Cour, les salles de classe, les salles d'entraînement, et bizarrement tout était vide.

"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne?"Je demande.

"Les cours ne commenceront que demain, les élèves sont soit actuellement aux dortoirs soit à la bibliothèque ou dans les pièces réservées à la détente, venez, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre" Il me demande de le suivre.

Encore une fois je le suis alors qu'il change de bâtiment vers un autre, on y entre et en retardant partout autour de moi, je remarque qu'il y a différentes pièces, des canapés placés partout dedans, des cheminées... Et plusieurs élèves sont là bas; ce sont sûrement les zones de détente.

On monte au deuxième étage, nous passons par plusieurs portes jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons devant une porte.

"Vos affaires sont à l'intérieur, vous n'aurez qu'à déballer, et vous aurez deux colocataires, ma belle-fille Rebekah Mikaelson et Katerina Petrova, mais ne l'appelez pas ainsi, elle déteste quand les gens le font, elle préfère que les gens l'appellent Katherine Pierce" dit-il.

"Petrova" je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

"Oui" c'est l'un des doubles de Petrova. Passez une bonne journée, dit-il en me donnant la clé de la Chambre et en s'en allant.

"Merci" je le remercie même si je ne suis pas sur qu'il m'ait entendu.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et entre dans la Chambre. J'inspecte la Chambre, elle est grande, je dirais trois fois ma Chambre, il y a trois grands lits et Bureaux, deux dont occupés donc je prends le troisième, je déballe mes affaires et les range, et quand je termine le rangement, j'entre dans la salle de bain et elle est aussi énorme, il y a trois douches italiennes, et trois lavabos, et encore deux sont occupés.

Je viens de finir de ranger tout mes affaires et mon maquillages dans les armoires au dessus des lavabos, quand deux filles entrent et elles me regardent bizarrement, jusqu'à ce que la brune parle:

" T'es qui toi" En toute politesse, notez l'ironie.

Je lui répondis sur le même ton:

"Caroline Forbes, et qui es-tu?" je lui demande.

" Katherine Pierce", dit la dîtes Brune

" Ah tu veux dire Katerina Petrova" je le lui réplique exprès pour l'énerver, et je la fixe un sourire narquois jouant sur mes lèvres ce qui la mets encore plus en colère. Elle me regarde méchamment, et elle m'évalue, quand un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres teintées d'un rouge profond, pourvue que ce soit du rouge à lèvres et non du sang.

"Et moi je suis Rebekah Mikaelson " Dit la blonde.

" Et bien enchanté " Je leur réponds.

"Je l'aime bien " Dit Katerina.

"Oui,Moi aussi" Ajouta Rebekah.

"En toute honnêteté, je m'aime aussi" Leur dis-je en plaisantant.

Elles me regardent et commencent à me poser différentes questions, du genre: quelle est ta couleur préférée? Qu'est ce que tu aime faire?... Etc.

Le soir arrivé, nous partons à la cafétéria pour dîner, il y avait de la nourriture humaine, pour les loups-garous et sorcières étudiants dans l'établissement, et des poches de sangs pour les vampires, et il n'y a pas de cerveau, donc aucun zombie à distance, je prends une salade et me dirige vers le un distributeur de sang, je prends une poche de sang , et c'est du B, mon préféré. Je suis Rebekah jusqu'à une table, Katerina a mystérieusement disparu, bizarre. Nous nous asseyons et nous sommes rejointes par trois garçons et deux filles.

"Alors je fais les présentations, Caroline le blond aux yeux bleus c'est Klaus, mon frère'' dit Rebekah.

" Salut" Dit Klaus, il a l'air vraiment canon. Il se mit à sourire comme s'il lisait dans mes pensée, bizarre.

"Le châtain aux yeux verts c'est Stefan Salvatore" Continue-t-elle.

"Bonsoir" Me sourit-il. Il a l'air d'un bon gars.

"Le brun idiot c'est Kol, mon frère jumeau" Dit-elle en désignant le brun assis à côté d'elle.

" Et tu oublie beau intelligent charismatique..." Il me fit un signe de la main en guise de salutation, là il a l'air vraiment stupide. Klaus se mit à rire.

Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel et dit:

"L'intelligence et la stupidité ne sont pas compatible, et les adjectifs principaux pour te décrire sont... Stupide, idiot,stupide idiot et enfin stupide et idiot."

Elle lui fait un sourire narquois et Kol met sa main sur le coeur feignant d'être blessé.

"Bien maintenant la brunette c'est Bonnie Bennett, et la blonde c'est Olivia Parker ". Elle termine.

" Salut" Disent-elles simultanément.

"Je vous présente Caroline Forbes " Continua Rebekah.

"Salut" Je les saluent tous avec ma gaieté et ma joie naturelles.

Ils me sourient tous et nous nous mettons à manger.

"Alors d'où viens-tu Caroline? " Me demanda Klaus.

J'avale ma bouchée de salade et lui réponds:

" D'une petite petite ville en Virginie appelée Mystic Fall's, j'ai été tournée il y a 4 ans. Et vous? "

" Et bien moi et mon frère Damon sommes originaires d'Italie, nous avons été tournés il y a 154 ans" Me dit Stefan.

" Je viens de Salem et je suis une sorcière" Dit Bonnie.

"Moi de Portland, je suis aussi une sorcière appartenant à la congrégation des Gémeaux".

" Et bien nous venons aussi de Mystic Fall's... Enfin... Celle d'il y a mille ans " Dit Rebekah 1 propos d'elle et de Kol et Klaus.

" Vous avez mille ans?! " Je m'exclame surprise.

" Oui, en fait nous sommes les premiers vampire, les originels." Dit Klaus fièrement.

Ohh la la ça va les chevilles et en plus il continue de sourire comme s'il savait à quoi je pensais... Ok Kol et Katherine sont bizarres mais lui il dépasse les limites de la bizarrerie. Et s'il savait exactement ce à quoi je suis entrain de penser... Il ne peut pas le faire... Si?

" Eh oh Caroline tu as écouté? " Dit Olivia.

Je la regarde, je me rends compte que je n'avais rien écouté.

" Euh non pas vraiment" Dis-je gênée.

" On parlait des inscriptions pour les activités extra-scolaires" Dit Bonnie.

" Ah... Et quelles options y a t-il? "

" Il y a la photographie, le club de lecture, le cheerleading, le football-" Commença Rebekah mais elle fût interrompu par Klaus qui dit:

" Le football américain et le football sont très différents "

"Ce n'est qu'un détail... Bon je continue il y a le Basket, le baseball, le dessin et la peinture, et finalement la musique" Continue Rebekah.

" Moi je ferai du baseball" Dit Kol.

"Je vais certainement rejoindre l'équipe de football" Ajoute Stefan.

" Quant à moi ce serait certainement le dessin" Dit Klaus "Et toi ma douce ? " demande-t-il en me regardant, son regard est déstabilisant.

" Euh...je pense que je ferai du Cheerleading vu que j'en ai fait au lycée ou de la musique puisque j'adore chanter " Dis-je " Et vous les filles? ".

" Moi je ferai du cheerleading" Répond Rebekah.

" Moi aussi" Bonnie ajoute.

" Je rejoindrai le club de lecture ". Dit Olivia.

Nous continuons à manger et à parler, et soudain une fille brune apparait devant moiet me dit:

" Lève toi de là, Barbie c'est ma place " Elle essaya de me tirer par le bras mais je me défendis et je me mets à inspecter la chaise puis je la regarde.

" Tu peux me dire où est ton nom s'il te plaît parce que je ne le vois pas. Tu le vois Rebekah? " Je demande innocemment.

" Euh non, ton nom n'est écrit nulle part Hayley " Me répondit elle sur le même ton

"Et toi Klaus tu ne dis rien? " Demanda la dite Hayley.

" Je ne le vois non plus " Dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Elle s'attendait qu'il me demande de me lever?

Le brune devient rouge de colère et sans arguments valables, elle part .

Nous nous regardons et nous éclatons de rire.

" Bravo Caroline " Me dit Kol " Tu l'as remise à sa place " Il se leva et partit en riant.

" Nous aussi on s'en va. Bonne nuit" Dirent Bonnie, Olivia.

" Tu viens Caroline " Me dit Rebekah " Bonne nuit Nik, bonne nuit Stef"

"Bonne nuit " Je leur dit.

Ils répondent avec un " Bonne nuit "

En arrivant à ma chambre, je tombe sur le lit en pensant que c'était Plutôt un bon premier jour au moins je ne me suis pas faîte humiliée et je dois découvrir qui est vraiment Klaus, il m'intrigue il a une telle aura qui émane de lui . Sur ces pensées je m'endors.

Alors qu'en est-il de ce premier chapitre?

laissez un commentaire et un vote.

Bisous

-Massilva


	2. Chapitre <2>

PDV DE CAROLINE FORBES:

Où est ce que je suis? Une forêt? Mais je croyais que j'étais dans mon dortoir!! Et en plus je suis sous ma forme lupine Soudain j'entends un hurlement et je me retourne et je me retrouve devant un loup blanc majestueux... Il est trois fois plus grand que moi... Je l'avance vers lui quand...

"Ring... Ring... Ring... "

Je me réveille en sursaut,j'hallète et reprends mon souffle, un rêve,juste un rêve, et pourtant cela me semblait tellement réel, je regarde mon entourage, Katherine et Rebekah ne sont pas ici, je me retourne pour prendre mon téléphone sûr ma table de chevet, quand je remarque une note dessus:

"Rejoins nous à la cafétéria

PS: les cours commence à 9h

Bisous

\--KR"

Bien j'ai le temps pour me préparer. Je vais à la salle de bain et je prends une douche rapide, brosse mes dents, et fais chignon pour mes cheveux encore mouillés. Je rentre dans la chambre et vais à mon placard et choisis une tenue: une robe à fleurs et des sandales vu qu'il fait chaud. Je finis de m'habiller et je me mets à sécher mes cheveux et décide de les laisser bouclés, je mets un léger maquillage et je suis prête. Je regarde l'heure et il est 8h24, parfait juste le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner et une poche de sang, je suis en route pour la cafétéria en repensant à mon rêve, quand soudain je bouscule quelqu'un et je glisse et juste avant de tomber par terre, deux bras forts me rattrapent, je suis toujours maladroite, même le vampirisme n'y peut rien.

"Hey, ça va " Je connais cette voix, c'est celle de Klaus. Je lève la tête et je le vois me regarder avec ses yeux bleus-verts persants, ça me distabilise.

"Euh.. Oui" Dis-je gênée,il y a de quoi être gênée, les vampires ne sont pas censés être super agiles? Et voici "Merci Klaus... De m'avoir attrapé... Et désolé"

"Désolé?... Pourquoi? " Demande-t-il, curieux.

"Bien... De t'avoir bousculer " Je lui dit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça" Me rassure-t-il "viens... Allons à la Cafétéria"

"D'accord" Lui dis-je. Nous y allons ensemble. Nous passons au distributeur de sang, je prends une poche de B comme à mon habitude, je vois Rebekah assise avec Stefan et Olivia. Nous nous assîmes.

"Bonjour" Dis-je.

"Salut Caroline" Répondent-ils.

"Alors... Quel est ton premier cours? " Me demande Olivia.

"En faite... Bonnie m'a dit qu'elle allait récupérer mon emploi du temps...elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver...Ah là voilà" Dis-je.

"Bonjour tout le monde" Nous salua-t-elle

"Tiens Caroline... Voici ton emploi du temps "

"Merci Bonnie" La remerciais-je"voyons donc... Maintenant j'ai l'histoire des vampires avec Madame Esther... Puis l'histoire des loups-garous avec Monsieur Hale... Le soir j'ai les langues"

" Eh bien nous avons les mêmes cours " Dit Olivia " Klaus aussi "

"Emm oui " Dit-il distraîtement.

"Nik t'es avec nous? " Demanda Rebekah. Nik? Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Klaus? Quand je disais qu'il était bizarre, je ne plaisantais pas, je voulais vraiment le dire.

" Je pensais juste à un rêve que j'ai fait hier soir" Répondit-il. Sur ces derniers mots il se leva et sortit de la cafétéria.

" Il a quoi lui? " Demanda Kol. Depuis quand il est là celui-là?

"Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'un rêve puis il est parti... Lui et ses sautes d'humeur je ne les comprendrais jamais" Dit Rebekah

À cet instant la cloche sonne.

" Tu viens Caroline? Je te montre la classe" Me demande Olivia.

"J'arrive" Lui répondis-je. Je me lève, je jète ma poche de sang vide à la poubelle et la suis.

Nous passons devant plusieurs portes et je vois plusieurs groupes d'élèves entrer dans des amphis.

Nous arrivons devant notre classe et nous entrons, elle me tira la main vers le deuxième rang où je vis Klaus ou Nik assis entrain de griffoner quelque chose danps un carnet, je pense qu'il dessine, puisque il a dit qu'il suivrait ces cours.

Nous nous asseyons au moment où une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années entra, elle était blonde et vraiment jolie.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis Esther Mikaelson, votre professeur d'histoire des vampires. Nous avons 2 heures de cours, la première nous allons la consacrer aux présentations, quant à la deuxième je vais vous donner un aperçu sur l'histoire des vampires" Dit-elle, elle semble avoir fait cela toute sa vie. " Bien commençons... Caroline Forbes... Veuillez vous présenter "

"Euh... Eh bien... Je viens d'une petite ville en Virginie nommée Mystic Fall's... J'ai été transformée il y a-" Je ne termina pas ma phrase qu'une voix teinte d'amusement me coupa:

" Chérie... Ta vie n'a rien de spécial... Parlons plutôt de la mienne " Elle finit avec un sourire narquois, encore cette garce d'Hayley.

" Melle Marshall... Respectez vous... Quand votre tour viendra vous parlerez "lui dit froidement Madame Esther.

J'entendis Klaus ricaner à côté de moi, je me retourna vers et leva les sourcils l'air de dire " Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire? "

" Continuez Melle Forbes " M'incite la prof à parler.

" Comme je le disais j'ai été transformée il y 4 ans par un vampire qui voulait se venger du Conseil de la ville qui chassait les vampires, et puisque j'étais membre d'une famille fondatrice, il trouvait que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour accomp-" Je fus une nouvelle fois coupée par La charmante Melle Marshall:

" Oh ton petit discours me fais mal au coeur. Vraiment tu crois que tu es digne d'être une vengeance? Pff tu es pathé-"

"Melle Marshall au Bureau du directeur" Lui ordonna Madame Esther avec colère.

"Mais-" Elle essaie de se justifier quand Madame Esther la coupe:

"Tout de suite".

Elle sortit en colère non sans me jeter un regard noir au passage." Quiconque essaie de la couper en aura à faire avec moi. Bien continuez"

" Donc pour accomplir sa vengeance il a décidé de me transformer en vampire, et je fus contrainte de quitter ma ville et j'ai voyagé un peu partout fuyant les chasseurs, et je me retrouve ici maintenant "je finis mon discours.

" Merci Melle Forbes..." Le reste de la classe se présenta et chacun d'entre eux raconta un passage de sa vie, et j'ai appris que Klaus ou bien Nik s'appelle Niklaus Mikaelson.

Minute papillon, donc Madame Esther est de sa famille? C'est peut être sa mère? Ou sa tante? Je dois vraiment le découvrir, sinon ma curiosité me tuera.

"Maintenant... Nous allons commencer notre cours... Que connaissez vous sur les vampires? " Nous demande-t-elle.

Le cours continue, et j'ai appris que les vampires originels sont impossible à tuer, par exemple si tu en décapite un, ou arrache son coeur, son corps se mettra à brûler et se reconstituera, impréssionnant.

La cloche sonne et tout les élèves sortent de la classe. Je me mets à la recherche de liv, le diminutif d'Olivia, mais je ne la trouve nulle part, c'est à cet instant que je vois Klaus sortir de la classe.

"Hey Klaus" L'appelais-je "tu peux me conduire jusqu'à la classe de Monsieur Hale? "

"D'accord, suit moi " Me dit-il sans me regarder.

Je mis ma main sur son épaule et lui demanda avec inquiétude :

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as l'air... Ailleurs"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, je pense juste à un rêve que j'ai fais hier soir" Me répondit-il avec un sourire, ah non Monsieur je veux savoir ce que tu as même ton beau sourire avec ces fossettes ne me ferais pas renoncer à savoir ce qui te préoccupe.

" Si cela tracasse un vampire millénaire qui est en plus un originel, ce n'est probablement pas qu'un simple rêve" Insistais-je. Il soupira, et je sus que j'ai gagné.

"D'accord. Ce soir à 18 heure devant la bibliothèque et ne sois pas en retard" Me dit-il "Maintenant allons en classe avant que Monsieur Hale ne nous laisse pas entrer"

"Allons-y"

Je le suis en classe, et je remarque que la charmante Melle Marshall est assise au dernier rang, je sens que mon loup intérieur à envie de l'étriper et de la découper en milles petits morceaux; du calme Caroline, du calme. Je m'assis à côté de Klaus et je vois Monsieur Hale entrer et le cours commençe.

Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?

Votez et laissez un commentaire

Bisous

-Massilva


	3. Chapitre <3>

PDV DE CAROLINE FORBES:

Je regarde l'horloge au qui est accrochée au dessus du tableau, et je compte les secondes quand l'aiguille s'arrête à 14h et la cloche se met à sonner. Je me lève et je commence à ranger mes affaires, quand Je vois Bonnie et Rebekah entrer. C'est Rebekah qui parla en premier:

"Salut Caroline! Alors tu viens avec nous pour nous inscrire? " Cela a sûrement un rapport avec les activités extra-scolaires.

"Oui, j'arrive. " Je ferme la fermeture éclair de mon sac et les suit jusqu'à ce qui devait certainement être le gymnase.

Rebekah ouvre les deux porte bleu. Contrairement au reste du bâtiment scolaire qui est fait d'un style ancien qui remonte à au seizième siècle, ce côté-ci est plus moderne, de même pour la cafétéria et les salles d'informatique. Nous entrons et je vois que plusieurs filles sont ici, environ une quarantaine, la plupart d'entre elles seront certainement déçues, car les membres ne sont définitivement pas quarante. Je vois Hayley assise sur une chaise, elle regarde tout le monde comme s'ils étaient inférieurs à elle, Katherine est assise à côté d'elle entrain de parler avec une fille qui lui ressemble, elle a des cheveux marrons et des yeux de la même couleur ; et elle a quelque chose de différent... Elle a une aura bizarre... Pas celle d'un vampire ou d'un loup-garou...je n'arrive pas à mettre le doit dessus. Elle tourne sa tête dans ma direction, il se peut qu'elle aie sentie mon regard. J'arrête de la regarder , et me concentre plutôt sur la femme en face de moi , quand tout le monde se tait elle commence à parler:

"Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis Keelin Malraux. Je serai votre entraineuse, vous êtes plus d'une quarantaine, mais seule une partie d'entre vous pourra être acceptée et sera l'équipe de cette année. Les membres de l'équipe doivent être douées, fléxibles et agiles, mais avant tout elle doivent avoir l'esprit d'équipe. Bonne chance à toutes! Bien maintenant commençons".

Cinq filles passèrent, et Bonnie en faisait partie, même si elle était une sorcière elle était vraiment génial.

"Caroline Forbes" Dit l'entraineuse. "Dîtes moi Caroline, Avez-vous déjà fait partie d'une équipe de pom-pom girls? "

"Oui" Je lui réponds avec confiance "Cela remonte à quatre ans, quand j'étais humaine, je vivais dans une petite ville, et le cheerleading était l'une des activités qui allait me permettre d'obtenir une Bourse d'études, tout comme les comités de dance de la ville que je dérigeais, j'étais capitaine de l'équipe"

"Bien merci, maintenant pourriez-vous, me montrer vos capacités? " Me demande-t-elle.

"Oui, bien sûr".

Je fais de nombreux enchaînements sans être essoufflé, je trouve que c'est vraiment génial d'être un vampire.

" C'était très bien Caroline" Elle me félicite pour mon travail. "Hayley Marshall".

Hayley fais son enchaînement, même si c'est une garce, il faut admettre qu'elle est agile et vraiment douée. C'est le tour de Rebekah maintenant, elle peut facilement être parmi les membres de l'équipe, mille longues années sont plus que suffisantes pour perfectionner sa technique, même si je doute que les femmes de l'époque avaient le droit de faire tout ce qu'elles font maintenant. Toute les autres candidates passent et font leurs enchaînements, et l'entraineuse dit:

" Bien tout le monde est passé, chacune d'entre vous a du talent, c'est évident. Mais bien sûr vous ne seriez pas toutes prises, je réévalurai et d'ici demain vous aurez les noms des membres. Vous pouvez partir, à demain! " Elle nous expliqua puis nous salua joyeusement.

Je prends mon sac, dit aurevoir à Bonnie et à Rebekah, et sors du gymnase. Je me dirige vers ma chambre à vitesse vampirique pour prendre une douche, j'entre à l'intérieur, je pose mon sac sûr le bureau, je prends des vêtements de rechange et partit vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille, j'entre et j'ouvre le robinet et l'eau chaude se déverse sur moi, je l'éteins quelques minutes plus tard, je prends mon gel douche, et me mets à mousser mon corps, tout en chantant l'une de mes chansons préférées.

Après avoir fini de me doucher, je mets mes vêtements, sèche mes cheveux et les boucles,je me maquille un peu,je sors et regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, il est 17h25, parfait. Je sors de la Chambre, me dirigeant vers la cafétéria, je m'arrête au distributeur de sang à l'entrée, en prends une, du B bien sûr, je marche jusqu'à la table où Rebekah est assise avec Stefan, Katherine et la brune que j'ai vu au gymnase.

"Salut! " Je les salue.

"Bonjour Caroline" Me dit Stefan, amicalement.

"Salut, je suis Kira Yukimura" Me dit la brune, avec enthousiasme, finalement j'ai pu mettre un nom à ce visage. "Ravie de faire ta connaissance Caroline"

"De même" Je lui réponds.

Je sirote ma poche de sang, tout en pensant à ce que Klaus m'avait dit. Il avait dit qu'il avait fais un rêve plutôt bizarre, et qu'il n'a jamais fait de tels rêves auparavant, peut-être que son rêve à un lien avec le mien, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça? C'est une possibilité mais les chances sont infimes, presque inexistante, en plus pourquoi son rêve pourrait-il correspondre au mien? Il est peut-être le loup de mon rêve? Mais Caroline sérieusement? Comment peut-il être un loup alors qu'il est un vampire? Mais... Si il était hybride comme moi? Mais ça ne peux pas être vrai... Je veux dire... Quand j'ai demandé à une sorcière ce que j'étais elle m'a dit que j'étais une hybride, mis à part l'hybride originel il n'y a pas d'autres comme moi... Oh mon dieu... C'est un vampire originel... Donc si on fait vampire originel plus loup-garou, cela est égal à... Hybride originel... L'être le plus meurtrier de la planète est ici... Dans cette école et sa famille aussi... Ne panique pas Caroline... S'il voulait vraiment te faire du mal il l'aurais déjà fait non?

J'ai besoin de réponse, et je les obtiendrais aujourd'hui, à 18h, à la bibliothèque. Je me lève rapidement de ma chaise, jette la poche de sang vide que je tiens dans ma main, et fonce à la recherche de la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'en dites vous? Votez et laissez un commentaire

Bisous

-Massilva


	4. Chapitre <4>

PDV DE Klaus Mikaelson:

Je marche de couloir en couloir, traversant plusieurs portes jusqu'à à arriver à la bibliothèque, j'entre dedans, je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a que quelques élèves, cinq au maximum. Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à l'endroit le plus isolés, dans lequel se trouvent les anciens ouvrages qui narrent l'histoire des loups-garous, j'ai toujours été fasciné par le lien d'une meute et la vie des loups en tant que telle, mais ce que j'admire le plus est ce lien entre deux loups-garous, les âmes-soeurs. Cela fait plus de mille ans que je vis sur cette terre, je suis un vampire originel, mais aussi un loup-garou, ce qui fait de moi l'hybride originel, l'être le plus puissant sur terre.

Je n'ai pas rencontré mon âme-soeur, la cause de cela se résume à un sort jeté par une sorcière, dès que j'ai activé mon côté lycanthrope, elle me l'a jeté sous prétexte qu'une créature mi-vampire, mi-loup ne doit exister, selon elle c'était contre nature, mais les autres créatures ne doivent-elles pas disparaître aussi? De plus, cette sorcière pratiquait la magie noire, n'est-ce pas contre mère nature aussi? Son point de vue on ne le saura malheureusement jamais vu que je lui ai arraché le coeur dès que j'ai eu suffisamment de force pour l'attaquer, mais je n'ai pas pus empêcher le sortilège de s'activer, mais il y avait des failles, et cela m'a aidé à rompre la malédiction qui pesait sur moi.

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends la chaise en face de moi bouger et que Caroline s'assoit.

"Hey, ça va? Tu avais l'air ailleurs. " Dit-elle en me regardant.

"Arrêtes de faire ça" Je lui ordonne.

"Faire quoi? " Demande-t-elle confuse sur ce à quoi je me référais.

"De m'analyser comme ça. C'est flippant" Je lui réponds.

"D'accord" Dit-elle. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais la referme aussitôt, elle semble hésitante.

"Allez... Pose ta question" Je lui dis doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es? " Elle me demande.

Je suis soudainement méfiant, saurait-elle ce que je suis? Non c'est impossible! Seule ma famille le sait et Katerina car c'est elle qui a servie de double de Petrova pour le briser le sort. Je décide de lui répéter ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour.

"Je te l'ai déjà dis je suis un vampire originel" Lui dis-je avec confiance.

"Emmm d'accord. Maintenant concentrons nous sur ton rêve, déjà de quoi s'agit il? " Elle me dit comme si elle n'avait pas posé de question sur ma nature.

"En fait c'était flou... Je me souviens que j'étais dans une forêt, il faisait nuit et sombre, il y avait un chemin tracé par la lumière que la Lune procurait, et elle était pleine, je le suivis, et j'entendis du bruit Venant d'un buisson, je marcha vers l'emplacement et là je vis un loup aux teintes marron jaunâtre, c'était une louve, et même si je ne l'ai pas vu clairement, je sais qu'elle était surnaturelle. " Je lui raconte. J'évite quelques parties comme la partie ou je suis sous ma forme l'usine vu qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis un hybride, et bien sur le fait que j'ai hurlé à la pleine lune.

PDV DE CAROLINE FORBES:

Est-ce que ce serait moi? Non... Mais si c'est moi donc Klaus est le loup blanc. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il est; mais s'il ne me l'a pas dit ça veut dire que c'est secret, tout comme je garde ma lycanthropie secrète. Je dois le savoir, mais pas maintenant, ni ici, il faut que cela soit dans un endroit isolé ou personne ne peut nous entendre.

"Et donc... Tu veux savoir qui est cette louve et ce qu'elle fait dans ton rêve ?" Lui dis-je. Même si je suis quasiment certaine que la louve c'est moi.

Il hôche la tête en guise de confirmation.

"Nous devons commencer à chercher, commençons par les légendes sur les loups-garous, veux-tu? " Je lui demande.

"D'accord, allons-y" Il me réponds par l'affirmative.

Nous commençons à chercher, je passe devant une étagère quand un gros livre attire mon attention, il est inscrit dessus "les liens chez les loups-garous" Et juste à côté se trouve un autre "loups-garous, relations, mythes, légendes"

"Klaus." Je l'appelle doucement, avec son ouïe hyper sensible il peut certainement m'entendre.

J'attends quelques secondes, et il n'est pas encore là, je me retourne prête à aller le chercher quand je le retrouve juste derrière moi, son visage est proche, vraiment proche du miens, je regarde ses lèvres pulpeuses, et un sourire narquois sur elles quand il le remarque. Je me racle la gorge, et je recule loin de lui.

"Euh... Tu pourrais me donner ces deux livres? " Je lui demande.

"Bien sûr" Il me dit, avec une voix amusée.

Il lève le bras pour les récupérer et je regarde comment son T-shirt moule ses muscles, je me lèche les lèvres. Il à l'air d'avoir remarquer mon geste, car son sourire narquois grandis. Il me tends les bouquins, frôlant ma main, j'ai la chaire de poule, je les prends rapidement.

J'ouvre le premier livre ("les liens chez les loups-garous ") et je commence à lire.

" Chez les loups-garous existe différents liens, les deux les plus important sont les liens dans une meute, toit les loups-garous doivent être soumis à l'Alpha, certains Alpha sont... "

Je tourne la page car ce chapitre ne m'aide pas à avancer, je tombe sur une page ou est écrit en grosse lettres {âmes - soeurs}, ça m'intrigue, je commence à lire.

"Les âmes - soeurs sont généralement un couple de loups-garousqui sont destinés à être ensemble, c'est ainsi que le monde l'a prédit, mais avec l'existence des vampires cela change, même un vampire peut avoir une âme-soeur à condition que il ou elle soit loup-garou, le lien entre eux débute son activation dès leur première rencontre, c'est alors que les rêves commenceront, les rêves sont consécutifs, et il ne sont jamais les mêmes, chaque rêve est la suite du précédent, une fois revenus à leurs formes humaines, reconnus qui est leur âme-soeur, les rêves changeront, apportant une tension sexuelle insoutenable, et cela jusqu'à l'accouplement, elle diminuera mais ne disparaîtra pas, et ainsi ils seront liés pour l'éternité " Il y a d'autres chapitres qui en parle, j'amènerai le livre dans ma chambre pour continuer à le lire, mais je sais maintenant que Niklaus Mikaelson, l'hybride originel, vu que je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il est, l'être le plus meurtrier de la planète, est mon âme-soeur, et bizarrement cela ne me dérange pas, le livre dit que nous saurons qui sont nos âmes-soeurs à la fin des rêves quand nous nous reconnaîtront, or cela se produira une fois que nous sommes sous notre forme humaine, bien moi je le sais, il ne reste que Klaus le découvre.

Je sors de mes pensées quand Klaus vient me parler.

"Je n'ai rien trouvé, et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose " Me demande-t-il.

"Moi non plus" Je lui dis, j'espère qu'il me croît "je vais juste prendre ces deux livres et continuer les recherches dans ma chambre plus tard." J'ajoute. Je bâille à la fin de ma phrase, je l'étouffe avec ma main embarrassée, et je me lève, m'étire; je remarque son regard sur moi et rougis, je détourne le regard sinon je vais lui sauter dessus, je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone et remarque qu'il est 22h15" Je meurs de fatigue, je vais dormir."

Il se lève lui aussi, remet le livre qu'il lisait à sa place, et moi je fourre mes deux bouquins dans mon sac tout en espérant qu'il n'éclate pas. Nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, il me raccompagne à ma chambre, et je me retourne vers lui et dit:

"On continuera nous recherches demain. Bonne nuit Klaus" Je lui donne un bisous au coins de ses lèvres et ouvre la porte sans me retourner vers lui, cependant j'entends sa phrase.

"Bonne nuit douce Caroline"

Je souris et ferme la porte derrière moi, je vais à mon placard prends mon pyjama me dirige vers la salle de bain, je me déshabille, enfile un débardeur et un short, me brosse les dents et retourne dans la chambre, j'entre sous les couvertures, et m'endormis en souriant, sachant que ce soir mes rêves seront autour d'un loup blanc majestueux.

Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? Votez et laissez un commentaire

Bisous

-Massilva.


	5. Chapitre 5

PDV DE KLAUS MIKAELSON:

Je contemple le plafond ne silence, je pense encore à la louve de mon rêve, cela fais plus mille ans que je vis sur terre et je n'ai jamais eu un rêve similaire, je sens mes paupières s'alourdir et sur une dernière question je m'endors: " Qui est-elle? "

Je regarde autour de moi, une forêt,celle qui entoure l'école, ça y est j'y suis, je regarde dans le ciel, la Lune m'observe, une lumière aveuglante en sors, elle me montre le chemin à suivre, je marche doucement tout en suivant le chemin éclairé, j'inspecte mon entourage à la recherche de ma louve, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je découvrirai son identité, j'arrive devant un lac, c'est celui qui se trouve à la périphérie de la forêt, je me rapproche de lui, en arrivant je remarque une louve qui se penche pour en boire, je m'approche encore plus qu'avant et je lui saute dessus, nous roulons sur l'herbe, elle se débat pour fuir, mais quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens, elle s'arrête, elle me regarde en essayant d'anticiper ma réaction, je me mets à la renifler en cherchant à reconnaître son odeurs, je sens une odeur sucrée qui émane d'elle, c'est une odeur de fraise et aussi de miel, je relève ma tête, elle me regarde dans les yeux et je vois un éclat de malice dans les siens, sans que je m'y attende elle me lèche le museau et réussit à s'enfuir, elle court rapidement vers la forêt, je commence à la suivre, quand soudainement tout ne devienne flou autour de moi et que je me sente entrain de tomber...

Je me réveille dans mon lit en haletant, whaou quel rêve, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui est ma louve, Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je découvrirai un peu plus sur la raison de ses apparitions dans mes rêve.

J'éteins mon réveil qui sonne encore, je prends mon téléphone, il est 5 heure, qui aurait pu régler ce foutu réveil à 5 heure du matin? Et là je me souviens d'une conversation que j'ai eue hier, avec le directeur, mon père.

Flash-back:

"Niklaus", j'entendis une voix derrière moi, je me retourna, et je vis le directeur, qui est mon père biologique.

" Oui? ", je lui demande sans vraiment vouloir savoir ce qu'il voulait.

" Bien... Comment dire... Voudrais-tu venir demain regarder le lever du soleil avec moi? ", le lever du soleil? Sérieusement?

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je lui demanda:

" Pourquoi? " J'attendis patiemment qu'il parle, et quand se fût le cas, je resta choqué.

"Je te dois la vérité... Sur pourquoi je t'ai abandonné... Et sur tes origines", il me dit ces phrases doucement et sans mon ouïe surnaturelle je n'aurais pas pu l'entendre. Il me regarda avec espoir, mais aussi peur, peur que je refuse son offre.

" Je... J'y réfflichirai", je lui répondis rapidement, avant de partir avec ma vitesse vampirique sans le laisser ajouter quoique ce soit.

Fin du flash-back:

Je me lève de mon lit, prends un jeans noir et un T-shirt de la même couleur, il faut dire que j'aime le noir, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je laisse l'eau couler, en repensant à mon rêve, et à la louve qui y apparaît. Ma douche finie, je m'habille, me sèche les cheveux qui sont plutôt un peu long, et sort rapidement, je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, 5h45, je marche doucement vers le bas de la Coline qui se trouve derrière le bâtiment résidentiel, une fois arrivé, je saute avec ma force d'hybride, atteignant le haut en un seul saut. Je vois mon père dos à moi, je marche vers lui et me pose a ses côtés sans dire un mot.

"Bonjour, Niklaus. Je suis content que tu sois venu " Il me dit un petit sourire au lèvres tout en continuant à fixer l'horizon où les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissent.

Sans le saluer je lui demande:

"Pourquoi l'avoir laissé me faire subir toutes ces tortures? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas venu m'aider?" Maintenant je commence un peu à crier, "et sais-tu ce que la personne qui aurait dû être mon père m'a dis, ce que cette abominable bête que j'ai eue à la place d'un père m'a dit, non? Je vais te le dire:

( tu n'es rien mon garçon, personne ne t'aimera jamais, tu sera seul pour l'éternité, sans famille ni amis avec qui tu passera ta vie, tu es un monstre, une abomination, regarde autour de toi, tout tes frères et soeurs t'on laissé tombé, même ta mère t'a abandonné alors prêt à mourrir et à rejoindre ton cher père et sa meute mort il y a mille ans? ) et toi tu étais là ces milles dernières années que j'ai vécu en le fuyant sans jamais lever lever le petit doigt pour m'aider! Alors... Pourquoi... Je veux tout simplement savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait et pourquoi maintenant hein ? Pourquoi venir à l'improviste, et être mon père tout d'un coup? Allez réponds moi!"

Je criais et hurlait maintenant.

Je le vois avec des larmes dans les yeux, et les miens se remplirent bien assez rapidement de larmes.

" Car... Il... Il-" Il disait tout en s'arrêtant à chaque mot prononcé.

" Car quoi? Il a quoi? Réponds moi! " Je lui crie dessus en demandant des réponses.

"Il a... Il a pris ma fille... Ta grande soeur... Freya..." Il me dit en tremblant, Freya?

" Je... Je ne comprends pas... " Je lui dit, totalement confus.

" Je vais te raconter mon histoire... Avec ta mère " Il me dit doucement, se retourne et fixe l'horizon.

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche de nombreuses fois avant de la refermer, pour enfin commencer son récit.

" C'était ici que nous nous sommes rencontrer dans ces bois, plus précisément au lac" Il s'arrête, me regarde, le lac? Après qu'il ait probablement pensé au bons mots il continue son histoire " Dans ces temps, ce château n'existait pas encore, cette zone abritait un village, mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était un village de sorcières, ils avaient vécu et prospéré ici, dans ces terres, un jour une jeune sorcière âgée de vingt ans à peine est sortie dans les bois pour cueillir certaines herbes pour sa grande soeur, elle s'approcha du lac ou fleurissait la vervaine quand elle vit une forme couchée au sol, elle avança en toute confiance et elle vit un loup elle trouva que ce loup lui semblait familier, c'était celui qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves, elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à lui caresser la fourrure, elle remarqua une flèche qui lui tansperçait le flanc et l'enleva rapidement et elle le guérit avec l'aide de sa magie et de plantes médicinales qui se trouvaient aux alentours, le loup la laissa faire, il savait qui elle était, c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'a pas attaquée, c'était son âme-soeur; ils se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois et utilisèrent un lien mental pour se parler sans jamais qu'elle ne connaisse son visage, mais elle sait qu'il était lié à elle, que c'était son autre moitié " Il s'arrête, cette histoire est comme la mienne, les rêves, le lac... Et les âmes-soeurs? Serait-ce possible que cette louve soit mon âme-soeur? Mais c'est impossible! J'existe depuis plus de mille ans j'aurais dû la rencontrer il y a des centaines d'années, mais comme toujours c'est mère nature qui décide.

J'attends qu'il parle, quand il ouvre la bouche pour parler, nous entendons une cloche sonner, c'est celle qui annonce le début des cours, je retourne le regarder quand il me sourit et dit:

" Il est temps que tu ailles en classe, viens ce soir dans mon bureau si tu veux entendre le reste de l'histoire ".

Je lui fais un sourire moqueur et lui dit en plaisentant " Oui papa" Mais le choc qui apparaît clairement sur son visage me dit qu'il est vraiment surpris par ces mots.

Alors, qu'en dîtes vous? Je sais pas de Klaroline dans ce chapitre. Alors qu'elle est l'histoire de Freya? Et que s'est-il passé pour qu'Esther abandonne Ansel pour Mikael?

Laissez un vote et un commentaire!

Bisous

-Massilva


	6. Chapitre 6

PDV de Caroline Forbes:

Je m'habille rapidement comme j''ai oublié de régler mon réveil, je me suis levé en retard, faut dire que les villes habitudes ne se perdent pas.

Je prends mon sac, y met quelques feuilles et stylos et sort presque en courant de la Chambre, où sont Rebekah et Katerina? Elles sont sûrement parties et ne m'ont même pas réveillée, merci les filles! Notez l'ironie. Je cours vers la salle de classe avec ma vitesse d'hybride quand soudainement au détour d'un couloir je heurte quelqu'un, qui lui aussi utilisait apparemment aussi sa vitesse surnaturelle, je failli tomber quand deux bras m'attrapent par la taille et me relèvent, j'ouvre mes yeux, et je vois deux yeux bleus me transpercer, je les reconnais immédiatement, ce sont les yeux de Klaus, je me détache rapidement de lui et sur le coup de la rapidité et de ma fameuse maladresse, je failli tomber une nouvelle fois, mais Klaus me rattrape et quand ces mains entrent en contact avec ma peau, je sens un léger tremblement secouer tout mon corps.

«Tu vas bien, Caroline?» dit-il, sa façon de prononcer chaque mot rajoute de nouveaux frissons.

«Oui, je n'ai rien, après tout je suis une Hy... Vampire» dis-je. Il me regarde et lève les sourcils.

«Oui, une vampire très, mais vraiment très maladroite» dit-il tout en souriant. Je rougis de gêne, mais aussi je ressens un soulagement qu'il n'ait pas découvert ma nature, ou peut-être fait-il seulement semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué ma gaffe.

« on y va? Sinon on va être en retard» lui dis-je en me détachant de lui, doucement par risque de tomber une fois de plus.

«Oui, allons-y» nous courons avec notre vitesse surnaturelle, et en atteignant la salle de classe, je remarque que la prof n'est toujours pas arrivé. Klaus se dirige vers la rangée du milieu et je le suis afin de m'assoir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne, quand quelqu'un me pousse et s'assied sur la chaise que j'ai désignée, je releva la tête pour voir que c'est Mademoiselle Marshall qui est assise à ma place.

«Désolée Barbie, mais cette place est à moi maintenant» dit-elle pas du tout désolée.

Je la regarde méchamment, quand je remarque que Klaus a changé de place, un sourire narquois arbore ses lèvres, et sur les miennes, se dessine le même.

«Parmi toutes les autres places, pourquoi voudrais-tu t'assoir ici précisément? » lui dis-je en sachant pertinemment la raison.

«Oh, eh bien, c'est très simple, je veux m'assoir avec Klaus, Klaus veut sure s'assoir avec moi... N'est ce pas Klaus?» dit-elle en se retournant vers l'endroit où Klaus était assis il y a quelques secondes, mais cependant elle ne retrouve personne; pendant ce temps, je me dirige là où Klaus s'est assis, je m'assied. Je me retourne pour regarder Klaus, qui me regarde à son tour puis nous éclatons de rire simultanément. Après avoir calmé notre rire, nous nous mettons à parler de diverses choses, surtout des nombreux après quelques minutes, Madame Sheila entre et le cours commence. Après deux heures passées à parler sur les effets du sang de vampire sur les humains, la cloche sonne, enfin. Avant même que la prof ne finisse de parler, trois-quarts de la classe étaient déjà sortis. Maintenant nous avons des heures vides jusqu'à midi.

«Hey, tu viens Caroline? Je vais te montrer un endroit » me dit Klaus soudainement en me tirant par le poignet, et une fois de plus je sentis une décharge électrique me traverser le corps.

Je le suis rapidement, j'essaie d'être à sa hauteur mais il est beaucoup trop rapide.

Nous avançons rapidement vers la forêt, je failli tomber plusieurs fois à cause des racines d'arbres centenaires sur notre chemin. Après plusieurs minutes, nous arrivons devant un lac éblouissant, l'endroit est magnifique plusieurs petits animaux et des arbustes de baies s'y trouvent, je le reconnais, c'est celui duquel je bois de l'eau dans le rêve d'hier soir.

«Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous ici » je lui demande en arquant mon sourcil gauche.

Il me sourit doucement et fixe les montagnes devant nous.

« Je t'ai déjà raconté que nous venions de Mystic falls d'il y a mille ans, mais pas pourquoi ni comment nous sommes devenus des vampires» il s'arrête un court moment avant de continuer« même si nous nous connaissons que depuis peu, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, alors veux-tu écouter mon histoire? » il me dit et me regarde des ses yeux bleus pleins d'espoir.

«Oui, je suppose que vivre mille ans procure beaucoup d'histoire » je lui dit en croyant que c'était l'une de ses aventures qu'il va me raconter.

«En fait, ce que je vais te raconter est mon histoire en tant qu'humain et ma transition en vampire» dit-il, et ainsi il commence son récit.

PDV KLAUS MIKAELSON:

Flash-back ( il y a plus de mille ans):

je me battais contre Elijah pour déterminer qui est le plus fort, et encore une fois dès que j'arrive à le battre, père apparu, il me pris l'épée d'entre mes mains et me poussa avec ses pieds, mis sa pointe sur ma gorge, et me regarda avec son regard glacial, et il arbora un sourire tout aussi froid que ses yeux bleu le sont.

«Tu vois mon garçon, c'est ainsi qu'on se bat » il dit en parlant doucement, pour que seul Elijah et moi puissions entendre ses mots. Il donna un coup de point au visage, et parti en colère vers notre hutte, ma mère sur ses pas sans un regard pour moi, mon coeur se serra, même ma mère ne lui dit rien. Une tornade blonde sauta sur moi, je remarqua qu'elle pleurait, je la regarda confus, pourquoi pleurait-elle?

«Bekah, pourquoi pleures-tu? » je lui dit, la serrant contre moi et lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter.

«Oh Nik...j'avais... J'avais tellement peur...tellement peur qu'il te... Tue» elle dit en songlotant contre mon épaule, je la serra encore plus comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne m'a pas tué.

Elle se rétracta de moi, et me regarda avec ses yeux bleus encore larmoyants.

«Viens, on va se préparer pour la pleine lune» elle me dit, et se leva en me tirant rapidement au passage.

Je la suivis vers la hutte pour prendre les objets nécessaires pour dormir dans les grottes, le refuge du village des loups-garous à la pleine lune, pendant que nous marchions, une idée me vint à l'esprit: Peut-être qu'en tuant l'un des loups, père pourrait être fier de moi? , je continua de marcher rapidement dans les bois, un plan pour échapper à ma famille entrain de se former dans mon esprit. La nuit venue, je sortis rapidement des grottes sous prétexte que je voulais prendre l'air, et que je reviendrai rapidement, je marcha dans les bois me dirigeant vers le village des loups, une épée à la main afin de pouvoir tuer l'un d'entre eux, je me cacha derrière un arbre quand soudainement j'entendis une brindille se casser, je croyais que c'était un loup, mais quand je me retourna, je vis quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé être là.

Henrik, mon petit frère.

Mais que faisait-il ici?!

«Henrik, que fais-tu ici? » lui murmurais-je doucement à l'oreille.

«je t'ai vu sortir des grottes, et je voulais savoir où tu allais » il me répondit, dans ses yeux noisettes innocents, je ne vis que de la sincérité.

«Mais tu n'aurais pas dû! Bon... Ce qui est fait est fait...partons d'ici »lui dis-je en le tirant par le poignet. Nous nous retournâmes et ce fut l'horreur...

Note de l'auteure:

J'ai pris beaucoup de retard pour écrire le chapitre, c'est la période ees examens et le manque d'inspiration n'a pas beaucoup aidé, donc j'essaierai de poster la deuxième partie le plus rapidement.

Mais maintenant, qu'en pensez vous?

Laissez un vote et un commentaire

Bisous

-Massilva.


End file.
